The Ice Bow
by HaruhiMoon
Summary: After recovering his memories Jack Frost can't stop thinking about his little sister, the last Pearson he saw before becoming a guardian. While that, a queen of a land that exists apart of the human world, reign the Arendelle's Kingdom by herself. Strange events will cross this two characters' s life reveling undiscovered feelings and past facts. Jelsa. Plus PitchxElsa
1. Chapter 1 Jack's little princess

**This is my first Jelsa fanfiction. So, please be nice. And sorry for the grammar mistakes that I will probably make. The thing is: my home language is Portuguese. Well, but I hope you can enjoin. Thanks.**

**After becoming a guardian and recovering his memories, the winter's spirit, Jack Frost couldn't stop thinking about his little sister, the last Person he saw before abandon his human life. While that. In a far way kingdom, apart of the human world, there is this beautiful, although lonely Ice Queen, Elsa. Who was born if the same Ice powers as Jack. After been finally able to live in peace if her powers running the Arendelle Kingdom, Elsa still can't avoid feeling a little bit sad, seeing her little sister Anna getting married and leaving her to start a new life with her fiance Kristoff. New questions start appearing for Elsa and Jack, in the moment they meet each other, about their past and the strange Ice bow between them and their Ice Powers. This is a Jelsa, plus Elsa x Pitch fanfiction **

* * *

** Chapter 1**

**Jack's Little princess**

"Jack! I am scare". Jack looked at his little sister's eyes, full of fear, and then looked down at her feet. The Ice stared to split up under her par of skates. The sound was terrifying.

Without looking way from her, Jack started to take off his own skates, standing completely in bare feet on top of the Frozen Lake. "I Know, I know." He said, trying to keep his voice calm, hiding his own fear to tranquilize the girl. "It's okay. You don't need to be scare, because you gonna be just fine." As Jack made one step to approach his little sister, another crack raised from the Ice floor.

Things were really bad, he couldn't deny. He felt the cold burning his uncover feet, and her little sister's voice cover with fear. If Jack wouldn't do something quickly, both of them would be doom. He could seen the tears raising from her big blue eyes. "Hey, little princess. Do you remember? what I always keep telling you?" Their eyes met as she took a deep breath and then answered him " Jack will always protect his little princess."

"That's alright. I promise you. You will be just fine. But you have to trust me." Saying this, Jack came up with a idea. " We gonna have a little fun, play hopscotch, as we do every day." Then he started moving towards the cracks, taking small hops until arrive in a safe area, where the Ice was well solid. In the moment he touched the floor, showing at his little princess that he was safe, she glazed at him and a smile started raising from her face. "See" He answer her also with a smile. Another sound came from where she was, bringing back the fear to both of them.

"It's OK, OK. Now is your turn." Said, Jack. He felt himself completely lost on that situation, what to do? He needed to take her out of their, but how? Jack looked around the lake and just end up finding a long piece of wood that would had probably fallen from one of those big trees there were their. That was perfect, thought jack, grabbing the stick that munch resembled to a staff.

"Alright, in three, OK, little princess?" She nodded at him as he started to approach the staff to her to hold. She started to make a move with her skates , the sound of the ice cracking was getting worse, louder. Jack was terrifying, "one...two...THREE", As he screamed she reached up the staff. Jack pulled her away from the cracks, doing that so quickly that she end up laying on the ice. But at least It was a solid area. She was safe.

Jack looked at her. She couldn't stand up on her feet, cause of the skates. She didn't know well how to ski. She didn't have any balance. Jack was teaching her before the ice start split up. She turned her face up to show him that she was alright. Jack smiled at his little princess. "See? Didn't I tell you, my little..." But, Jack was suddenly interrupted by that so familiar and terrifying sound of Ice cracking. He didn't realize in the last moment, but he had pulled his sister away from where he was now. He had slipped right into the danger area. The sound became too laud, too huge. "Jack!" He heard she screamed and it was last thing he heard. It was too late.

One minute Jack was there, skiing, having fun with his precious sister, the one he loved so munch and in the next minute, he was involved by the cold and dark waters. Diving into a deep abyss. "Cold and Dark" The last thing he could thought before losing himself into the depths.


	2. Chapter 2 The Memory

** Chapter 2**

**The Memory**

Jack Frost woke up felling really sick that morning. The cold wind got inside of North's library by the big window. It was snowing pretty bad at the Pole. As Jack opened up his eyes and covered his face with a pair of shaking hands. He realized that the scream he had heard a few minutes ago, dragging him away from what looked more like a nightmare than a dream, it was also part of it.

"Oh, my". He said to himself. "How many more nights I will have to face that scene?". Trying to think in something else, Jack Took a look around the room. There was a gold light invading the entire library. And he could heard a few noises coming from the front door. North was already awake, working at his office as usual. And the same could be said about the Yetis.

Since that day, when he, Jack Frost, the winter's spirit had become a Guardian. He had started a new life with great friends: Bunny, tooth, North and Sandy. It was really a surprise when North invited Jack to stay at the Pole with him.

Many things had happen since that day when they, the great Four, finally defeated Pitch and saved the children's hope. Jack really loved been a guardian, it was amazing to be seen by the children. In 300 years of living he felt for the first time truly happy. However there was that dream, witch insisted to invade jack's mind in each night of sleep.

"My little princess". Said Jack, before turned his face to North that came up into the room like the storm outside. "Jack, are you alright?". Asked him, kind of worry. "I am fine. Why?" Answered Jack, felling a little confuse. "Why? I heard you scream. What happened?". The embarrassment took over jack's entire face in the moment that he realize about what North was talking about. "Well..." He started, trying not to make it sound silly. "I just had a nightmare". North gave him a serious stare and them fell himself in laughs. "A nightmare, Jack Frost? This sound completely silly".

As North was covering the room with his laughs. Jack got up from the improvised bed, trying to ignore North's reaction. " A nightmare. That is not possible, Jack. After all, Pitch is not here anymore." "I know". Said, Jack a bit frustrated with him and his point. " I know, it is not a nightmare. But a memory". By this words North stopped laughing and got close to Jack. "The same dream about your sister?". Jack nod at him.

"Well, Jack. I thought that you had got happy by recovering your memories. It wasn't a good thing? To knowing why Man in the moon chose you." "Yes, it was." Interrupted Jack "But, my sister. I just can't avoid felling quilt about what happened. I mean I swore that I would protect her and then I..." "You saved her, Jack". Finally, said, North.

"Jack, you saved her and that is all that matters. Thanks to you she had a life to live. and I am sure that she lived a very long and happy life." Jack went to the one corner of the room to catch up his staff. And then face North "How do you know?" North stared at him with a smile. "I feel it. In my belly". Then Jack couldn't avoid also smile at him. "Thanks, man."

Jack turned to walk from one side to another, felling a little better with North's words. "Well, I think I need a bit of a snow day's fun. I am going to see Jamie and his friends, see you soon man.". Jack started running strait ahead to the big window. "Own, before I forget." Said North, surprising Jack with two big yetis grabbing him by his jumper and letting him completely without action. "What the hell...What are you think you are doing? Let me go!"

"I am afraid that you are not living the pole today, my friend." Started North, kind enjoying himself seeing Jack with the Yetis, Phil and Danny. "You see, today is Easter day and as usual bunny doesn't want anything going wrong with his egg hunt, so as you can probably guess, he make me promise that I will keep you and the winter away from the children, today." Jack looked at the Yetis and then faced North, "You got be kidding me." North walked up to the window closing it and locked it with a small key he had on his big hand. "Is nothing personal Jack, but the thing is: Bunny can be pretty annoying when he got into a bad mood."

As the room was locked up. The yetis released Jack, "Come on, North. This is how is gonna be today? I will have to be stuck here like a naughty boy?" Then North started walking to leave the room. "hahah, Jack. Don't be silly you are not in the Naughty list. You hold the record. Remember? But serious, just be here today, it is not so bad, is it?" And so he got out closing the door. Leaving Jack in the library with Phil and Danny.


	3. Chapter 3 The Arendelle's Queen

**Chapter 3 **

**The Arendelle's Queen**

Elsa woke up felling a little dizzy, on that sunny morning in Arendelle's Kingdom. As she got up the bed she had her usual Queen's morning ritual, what included take breakfast at her room, been dressed by her company's ladies, and them go to her office to read and sign some documents. There was she now. Sitting behind her desk in front of a large pile of paper. The sunlight, coming from the big window behind her, was invading all the room. But she just couldn't repair on it. There was to much work to do. She was the Queen so as a queen she had no time for distractions.

Elsa was totally immerse in her work thoughts, when they are suddenly interrupted by a well familiar Knock. "Do you wanna built a snowman?". Asked Anna. In her voice, full of energy and join. That was enough to take Elsa away from anything she was doing. A smile appeared on her serious face and she answered at her little sister. "Come in Anna".

The door opened and a beautiful girl with long braids came into the room looking very excited. "So, what you think?". she was truly adorable, thought Elsa. It was hard to believe that young lady was her little sister. Despite the fact of her personality didn't has change in 13 years. Anna still looked like she was a 3 years old child, at least most of time.

"Anna" Started Elsa. "I am busy, Besides, isn't sunny outside? I don't think we will have snow today." Anna came close to her sister's desk. "Wow, like that would be problem to you." She smile at Elsa, her eyes shining. Elsa stared at Anna. Yes, she was alright. That was not a excuse. Because as Anna and everyone else in Arendelle new, Elsa was the "Ice Queen". She had Ice powers, so she was capable to bring the winter any time she wants. And that was exactly what Anna wanted.

"Please Elsa, please. Lets go and play. I never see you anymore.", Begged Anna. "Anna". Started Elsa again, standing up this time. " I am the Queen. I have a lot of work to do. I can't just stopped my duties to play in the snow. Even though I would love to."

"Just this time." Anna insisted. Making that "puppy eye" face. Elsa could fell the sadness in her sister's voice. After all, she got a point. Until Elsa be accepted by the people, she practically passed her entire life in isolation. With too much fear of hurting people with her powers, she could never let anyone in. It was horrible for both of them. Not be able to see each other, to play together. But now she was free. The Whole Kingdom loved Elsa and her Ice powers. So it was comprehensive that her little sister wanted to spend some time with her.

Elsa stared at Anna and then looked back to the large pile of paper on her desk. "I am sorry Anna, I can't". She turned to return to her sit. "You always have so much things to do, Elsa." Said, Anna. "Well, as I told you. I am the Queen. Despite, you talk as you wasn't the princess. Doesn't you have a lot things to do also? Like planing your wedding? It is getting close, isn't it?"

One year had passed since that day, when Elsa revealed her secret to the Kingdom. When it happened she got so afraid that she ran away from Arendelle. So Anna went after her to bring her back. It was a dangerous journey to get until the North Mountain, but she had Kristoff's help. An Ice collector that she end up felling in love with. Now they were engaged and the wedding was getting close to the date.

"I know the wedding is getting close, Elsa. That is exactly why we should spent the most of time we still have, by been together." Elsa shocked by her words. "What are you saying, Anna?" She stood up and approached her little sister. "You are just getting married, we are not going any where. I mean, We will still be living in the castle after all."

"Elsa, that's something I want to tell you." Anna started walking trough the room, one side to another letting Elsa really confuse. "Me and Kristoff, Well, We talked a lot and, you know he is not a prince and also, I always want to live a life outside from this walls, after passing so much time in here. Despite You must agree that I am not what they call a "princess." Elsa started to understanding what she was trying to say. And it turned to be really pain full. "We want to move to the country house after we got married, Elsa."

Elsa, listened carefully what Anna was saying and she knew her sister was alright. Yes, that was perfectly normal for Anna and Kristoff to want to live a new life together, and it was true, he wasn't a prince. It was really hard to imagine him being happy, living with them in the castle. What meant that they would leave soon. Anna would leave Elsa, soon.

"Elsa, That doesn't mean we are not seeing each other anymore. I mean, I will visit you every time I can. And you also can visit us. Right?". Elsa hold the felling of sadness that started to involve her. "Conceal, don't fell" Thought, Elsa, before answered her sister. "Yes, that's right, Anna. We will still be able to see each other all the time. Hey, It is alright. I understand. And you have my support."

"Really?" Elsa nodded her. Then Anna embraced her with extremely happiness. "Thank you, Elsa. Thank you so much. I love you." Elsa tried her best not to show how she was truly felling about Anna's decision. She smile at her and said. " I love you too. You are my little sister, Anna. Hey, do you wanna built a snowman?"

Words could not describe Anna's reaction in the moment she heard Elsa's invitation. "Really? Are you serious?". For one moment Elsa decided to let it go. "If Anna is leaving I refuse to be sad. I will enjoin the most of time we have together." Thought she. " Yes, you can go to the front garden I will just change myself and then meet you there. Ok?" Anna Nodded at her and then got strait ahead to the door, living the room.

The silent took over the whole office. Elsa went close to the window. Watching the view outside, she took a deep breathe and let some tears drooped from her big blue eyes. "That's alright. It is Ok. I am already used to be alone after all." Then she dried up her eyes and leave the room. "Let it go, Elsa. Let's enjoin the snow." She said. Trying to cheer herself up.


	4. Chapter 4 Anna

**Chapter 4**

**Anna**

Anna just couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun, only in one evening. It was amazing, she thought, as she got into her room, laying in bed and Remembering about the wonderful day she spent with her sister.

After picked up some winter clothes, Anna ran strait ahead to the front garden, extremely excited. To her surprise and happiness, Elsa was already their, when she arrived. And as Anna, she also had changed her clothes, looking pretty different from how she was, a few minutes ago, at the office. But unlike her sister, Elsa wasn't wearing winter clothes. "the cold never bother her anyway". Thought Anna, repairing on Elsa's white dress without sleeves and in her beautiful braid. She was truly beautiful.

The gate was open, so like Anna, some village people started to show up, asking what was going on their. In the moment Elsa found Anna with her eyes, she smiled and started to make a little movement with her hands. Now the Arendelle's citizens already new what will happen, so they approached the two sister, waiting. "Are you already?" asked Elsa. And them she just raised her arms up her head frowning ice fractals through the whole sky.

Started to snow on that sunny day in Arendelle. "This is amazing, Elsa. You are amazing". Anna screamed and the whole kingdom had to agree with her. More people came to see the magic. The garden was now totally covered by the glowing snow. The citizens started to play, making snow balls and throwing through each other, Elsa saw some little kids building a snowman. And then she saw Olaf, the live snow man who as everybody else came their to have some fun."Come on Anna, let's go and play." said Elsa grabbing her little sister by her arm and enjoin the others at the snow's day fun.

Anna couldn't say how much time they had spent together, playing outside. It was when started to get darker that they both decided to go inside. Most of the people though the same also returning to their homes.

It was great to see Elsa like that. Thought Anna. "She is always so busy. Almost like she never has time for some fun, or for...someone." by that though, Anna shocked, standing up in a quick. "Oh, my god, it is true. My sister doesn't have anyone. No, I mean, she has me and Olaf but It is not the same thing. Not like having someone like I have Kristoff."

Anna remembered about the conversation she had with Elsa at office. When she told her about moving over with Kristoff, after the wedding. It was true that she got a little worried with the idea of leaving her sister in the castle all by herself, but Anna never realized the fact that unlike her, Elsa had ever experienced the true love. She was a queen with no King. And she was such a beautiful queen. It was true she had gave Anna her approval to move to the country house, and she didn't seem to be sad with the news. After all Anna made it clear that she will continuing to see her every time she could. But, "Is that the case that Elsa was just hiding her sadness?"

Yes. Anna could see it crystal clear by now. Even if she wasn't locked up in her room anymore, and despite the whole kingdom love her. Elsa was alone. Despite Anna and Olaf she didn't have anyone, she even new what it was true love. "How could I be so blind? I can leave the castle, at least, no with my sister being alone here." Said Anna, louder than she thought. "Who are you talking to?" Asked the live snowman, coming inside Anna's room.

"Oh, hi Olaf. I was just... thinking louder than I should." Olaf approached Anna, "What's up with you? You look, kind sad. Didn't you enjoin the snow day?" Asked him. Anna took a breathe before start. "Of course I did. Is not that. It is just, well. Do you remember when I told you about me and Kristoff move over after the wedding. Well I am not so sure anymore about it."

Olaf almost collapse with Anna's words "What are you saying? Are you not sure about you and Kristoff?". She hurried up to explain to him. "No, of course not. That is not what this is about. I am talking about Elsa."

"Elsa?" Asked Olaf, a little lost in the subject. "Olaf, I just realized. Elsa doesn't have anyone." Olaf stare at her looking extremely hurt "What you mean , she doesn't have anyone? She has you, and what about me? She has me. I will always be at her side. If I would ever think about leaving the queen who gave me life." Anna lift her heads in a geste to calm down Olaf. "I Know, I know, I didn't mean to devalue you Olaf. I am talking about other kind of loneliness. I mean, of course she has me and you. But she doesn't have someone like I have Kristoff.

"Hum, I am trying to understand your point, Anna. Are you worried about Elsa, worried with the possibility she never finds someone while you already has Kristoff. Are you felling guilty because of your happiness?" She nodded at him. Sitting in her bed. "Well, you shouldn't. And I am sure Elsa wouldn't like to know that, she loves you. She wants you to be happy."

"Yes, so as I. I want her to be happy too. I want her to know what true love it is. She is a wonderful queen, but sometimes I wonder if she makes some effort to get what she need." Anna stayed sit on her bed open herself to Olaf while the snowman listened carefully to every word. But then he was distracted by something that was there all the time, but, surprisingly, any of them seemed to had notice before.

"What is that?" Asked Olaf, pointed with his carrot nose, to what seemed to be a small red envelope situated on Anna's pillow. Anna turned her face to her sleep side of the bed. "Wow, it looks like a letter, but how I didn't notice that before?". She grabbed the envelope and saw a delicate inscription with her name on it. Just that. "Well, its for me but it didn't says who sent."

"Wow, maybe it is a love letter from Kristoff." Tried to guess, Olaf. What made Anna blush. And then she started to open the envelope. Olaf watched her reading once, then again and again. "So, Was I alright?" Asked the impatiently snowman. Anna lowed the letter to face Olaf. She smiled and lifted up the bed in a jump. "Wow, my god, This is amazing!".

"What, what?" Said Olaf, felling completely lost. "You were right Olaf, it is a love letter. But this is not from Kristoff"

"What? Do you have other? A secret admired?" Olaf just shocked, making Anna hurry up to explain the situation. "No. Of curse not. This letter isn't for me, but for Elsa." Her answer end up to let Olaf even more confuse. "hum? But it ins't your name in the envelop. How could someone send a letter to Elsa with your name on it?"

"Well, listen up."

_"Dear princess Anna, you probably don't remember me, like your beautiful sister Elsa, also doesn't remember. But I remember you both. Please I don't want you to misunderstand my intentions by writing this letter. First I already heard about Your engagement, and I got really happy for you, congratulations. But I must admit my happiness has also her source in the fact that is you and not your sister, who is getting married. You see, what I am trying to say, princess. Is that I am desperately in love with your sister. Since that day on her coronation, I just couldn't think on something else. She is the most gorgeous queen I ever saw. And she also has the most beautiful power of all. And I also want to let it clear that I am not interesting in her ice power, but in she. I want to meet her, to speak and maybe got courage to open my heart to her. The reason for I am saying all this to you instead her, is that, you can say I am afraid of her answer. I don't wanna her to meet me by a letter but in person. That's why I beg you princess Anna, Please allow me to come visit Arendelle one more time, to finally introduce me properly to your sister. _

_My name is Prince Patrice Blake. From the earths of North. I will be waiting for your answer. And one more my time, congratulations." _

"It isn't romantic, Olaf?" Said Anna with visible enthusiast. "Wow, I have to get in contact with him. I am so happy for my sister." Olaf tried to call her attention but it was really difficult. "Anna, calm down. Wait, you can't go inviting someone you even know right to come here in the castle to meet the queen. I mean and if this person were someone like Hans?"

"Wow come on Olaf. Don't be so worried. I am sure who writes a letter like this it can't be a bad person, despite he says that he was he during Elsa's coronation, so it is like we already know him somehow. And even if he is someone like Hans, we are prepare to it, I mean we have the guards and my sister is capable to froze everything. If he ends up to be a double face we will be able to raddled the situation."

"Hum, I think you should talk with Elsa first, Anna wait." Said Olaf, but Anna couldn't hear him, she was too much excited with the news. She ran strait ahead to the front door, leaving Olaf alone in the room. "I don't know, but this looks kind suspicious." Thought Olaf.


End file.
